pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Porwanie
"Rex Satanas Satanam rex erat princeps mundi et dominus meus" Zdanie to brzmiało w moim umyśle. Słyszałam je podświadomie jeszcze zanim się ocknęłam, potem jeszcze natarczywiej brzmiało mi w uszach. Przydawało mi to cierpienia, biorąc pod uwagę, że niemiłosiernie piekły mnie policzki, czułam dyskomfort w klatce piersiowej i nieznośny ból w okolicy nadgarstków. Leżałam na jakimś zimnym stole wśród ciemności... najgorsze jednak było to, że nie miałam pojęcia, jak się tu znalazłam. Zeskoczyłam ze stołu, zbyt gwałtownie, jak się okazało- niemal skręciłam sobie kostkę, gdy moja noga wpadła w niewielki rów, a potem pięknie wywinęłam orła, poślizgnąwszy się na krwi... nagle, kiedy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności, dostrzegłam... jakiś przedmiot. Podniosłam go. To kamera. Z trudem odczytałam napis umieszczony na jej boku, ale gdy to uczyniłam, przeszły po mnie ciarki: było tam napisane czyjeś imię i nazwisko, a dalej dopisano już po polsku: sługa Szatana. Huh?! Drżącymi rękami odtworzyłam ostatni film nagrany za pomocą tego urządzenia. Przedstawiał on mężczyzn i kobiety przebranych w czarne stroje, którzy tańczyli dookoła stołu jakby w transie, wciąż, aż do upadłego, podśpiewujących jedno zdanie maniakalnym głosem: Rex Satanas Satanam rex erat princeps mundi et dominus meus. Potem rzut kamery na sześć postaci leżących na sześciu stołach. Zamarłam. Jedna z nich to byłam ja, jednak uśpiona jak pozostali. Następnie znów ukazano czarne postacie, które wciąż powtarzając jak mantrę to cholerne zdanie, podchodzą do każdej z ofiar z osobna i podcinają jej skórę na nadgarstkach, aby jej krew spłynęła prosto do przygotowanych wcześniej rowów wykopanych wokół stołów. To samo zrobili również mnie. Później jeden z nich wyjął długi nóż kuchenny, lecz wbrew moim podejrzeniom nie zabił nikogo. Po prostu wykonał każdej z ofiar delikatne nacięcia na policzkach i klatce piersiowej. Uśmiechnął się do kamery. I wtedy... wtedy wypadli ze swojego transu i spojrzeli za siebie. Kamera nie pokazała źródła ich przerażenia, ale naprawdę byli bardzo wystraszeni. Wrzeszczeli w panice i wykrzykiwali jakieś hasła w nieznanym mi języku. Wreszcie uciekli, porzucając kamerę, która po jakimś czasie sama automatycznie się wyłączyła. Nagranie wyglądało na amatorskie, wykonano je raczej niewprawną ręką. Pierwsze, co po obejrzeniu tego przyszło mi do głowy, to myśl: "Co to mogło być, że nawet świrusy z jakiejś satanistycznej sekty się tego przestraszyły?!". Cokolwiek to było- miałam nadzieję, że już tu tego nie ma... w każdym razie (wciąż drżąc na całym ciele) wyznaczyłam sobie trzy zadania bojowe: znaleźć pozostałych; nie dać się złapać satanistom, jeśli jeszcze gdzieś tu są; nie daj się złapać temu, co spowodowało ich ucieczkę. Nagle usłyszałam cichy jęk. Przy jednym ze stołów, częściowo unurzany w swojej własnej krwi, leżał jakiś chłopak. Podeszłam do niego, pytając: "Nic ci nie jest?", ale odpowiedział mi tylko jakimś zduszonym szeptem, którego nie byłam w stanie usłyszeć. Stracił wiele krwi, potem będzie jeszcze gorzej. Zatamowałam upływ i opatrzyłam mu rany tak jak umiałam. Nie był w stanie sam iść. Chwyciłam nóż porzucony tu przez naszych oprawców i podtrzymując towarzysza niedoli wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Znajdowaliśmy się gdzieś w lesie. Błądziliśmy bardzo długo, natknęliśmy się na moczary chyba ze trzy razy, i gdy weszliśmy już- chyba po raz tysięczny, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało- do tego samego zagajnika, coś na mnie skoczyło i dość boleśnie wgryzło się w rękę, oczywiście nie pozostałam mu dłużna, robiąc użytek z mojego noża. Przeciwnik chciał już przystąpić do kontrataku, gdy usłyszeliśmy głos: - Ludzie! Jeśli chcecie przeżyć, to musicie współpracować!- następnie jakaś dziewczyna przyświeciła na mnie latarką. Zobaczyłam obok siebie chłopaka, któremu źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy ujrzał, z kim miał do czynienia. - Och... myślałem, że jesteś... no, mniejsza z tym- wydukał.- Bo wiesz, jak się tak człowiek chowa po lesie przez kilka godzin, to można dostać paranoi. Nie wiedziałam, co mam mu odpowiedzieć. Przyjrzałam się zagajnikowi. Nie był to ten sam, co wcześniej- z pewnością byłam tu pierwszy raz. Przedstawiłam się chłopakowi. Później oni poszli w moje ślady. Dowiedziałam się, że jemu na imię Tomek, dziewczyna, która przerwała naszą bójkę, nazywa się Marta, a pozostała dwójka - Klaudia i Bartek. Przedstawił się również ten, któremu zatamowałam upływ krwi- miał na imię Filip, i na szczęście odzyskiwał już siły. Gdy im się przyjrzałam, rozpoznałam w nich leżące na stołach ofiary z tamtego filmu. Wszyscy byliśmy równie przerażeni i nie wiedzieliśmy, co mamy robić. Plan Tomka, żeby czekać tu do rana, teraz wydał się wszystkim absurdalny. Panika wzrosła jeszcze bardziej, kiedy opowiedziałam im, co zobaczyłam na filmie z kamery. Teraz widzę, że nie powinnam tego robić, bo strach odebrał im zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Dopiero po chwili zdołaliśmy postanowić, że od razu ruszymy szukać wyjścia z tego piekielnego miejsca. Nie było sensu siedzieć tu i czekać, aż to straszydło czy coś w tym guście nas zaatakuje. Był tylko jeden problem- Filip nie miał siły na wyczerpujący marsz. Zdecydowaliśmy, że chłopak zostanie kilka godzin, aby odpocząć, razem z Klaudią. Gdy znajdziemy wyjście z lasu, damy im znać i określimy swoje położenie (wbrew zasadom z wszelkich horrorów wszystkie telefony działały i miały zasięg). Ruszyliśmy na wschód. Nasz niepokój wzrastał z każdą chwilą, bo o ile początkowo niepokojąco niebieski blask księżyca oświetlał nam drogę, o tyle w głębi lasu strzecha drzew była już tak gęsta, że nie widzieliśmy nic. - To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł tam się pchać- stwierdziła Marta. Wszyscy w duchu się z nią zgodzili, ale tylko Bartek wypowiedział to na głos: - Masz rację. Wracajmy. Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. W tym zagajniku wszystko było takie samo- ciasno ułożone drzewa i krzewy spowite całkowitym mrokiem. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, od której strony weszliśmy. Trzeba było po omacku szukać wyjścia. Żeby dodać sobie otuchy, opowiadaliśmy kawały... to był według Tomka jedyny sposób, żeby poczuć się trochę raźniej. Może innym to pomogło, ale nie mnie. Śmiałam się z tych dowcipów, a myślałam o tym, czego przestraszyli się sataniści, i próbowałam sobie to wyobrazić. Diabeł to raczej nie był, bo oni diabła się nie boją. A może duch? Nie, przecież duchy nie istnieją... może jakiś morderca? Nie, ich było więcej, mogliby załatwić pojedynczą osobę... więc co to było, do cholery?! Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie pytanie Marty: - Ej, a czemu Bartek nic nie mówi? Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że nasz towarzysz nie odzywa się od dłuższej chwili. Odwróciliśmy się jak oparzeni. Bartka nie było. Matko, on nie dawał znaku życia od dobrych dziesięciu minut... nie znajdował się w zasięgu naszego wzroku. Wpadłam w panikę i zaczęłam biec przed siebie, przeciskając się przez krzaki. Nagle wyłożyłam się jak długa, bo o coś się potknęłam... zaraz pojawiła się za mną reszta grupy. Nie ucieszyli się nawet, że nieświadomie znalazłam wyjście z szatańskiego zagajnika. Spojrzałam na Martę. Z niepokojem patrzyła na trawę. Popatrzyłam gdzie ona i zamarłam. U moich stóp leżały truchła kilku szczeniąt. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co powiedzieć. Ciała psów były zmasakrowane. Pierwszy poruszył się Tomek. Podszedł do drzewa obok, na którym wyryto kilka szram, prawdopodobnie ostrym narzędziem. Powąchał to. - Waleriana- stwierdził. Ruszyliśmy dalej, coraz bardziej nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Ten zapach waleriany na korze drzewa jeszcze bardziej mnie zaniepokoił... sami już nie wiedzieliśmy, co robić: szukać Bartka, wyjścia z lasu, czy wracać do Filipa i Klaudii. A propo Filipa i Klaudii... pewnie jesteście ciekawi, co działo się z nimi w tak zwanym międzyczasie, to znaczy wtedy, kiedy my przeczesywaliśmy las. Oczywiście nie mogłam tego wiedzieć, lecz potem opowiedzieli mi o tym. Otóż przez pierwsze pół godziny spokojnie siedzieli tam, gdzie ich zostawiliśmy. Choć może to nie jest najwłaściwsze słowo... zżerał ich strach. No, przyznajcie się- czy wy byście się nie bali sami w gęstwinie, tylko w dwójkę, na pastwie dzikich zwierząt i ___ wie, czego jeszcze? Ten lęk okazał się uzasadniony... w chwili gdy oboje jako tako się uspokoili i nieco zelżały ich nerwy napięte jak postronki, usłyszeli szmer. Od razu powrócili do pełnej gotowości. Zza krzaków wyszły... cóż, trudno było to roztrząsać po ciemku... ale wy wiedzcie, że były to cienie. Armia cieni. Co było dość zaskakujące, zważywszy na to, że nie było słońca, dzięki któremu mogłyby powstać. Cienie te otoczyły Klaudię i Filipa, rzucając najprawdopodobniej obelgi w jakimś nieznanym, bluźnierczym języku, a potem zaczęły się do nich zbliżać. Klaudia była przerażona. Filip nie mógł walczyć, jeszcze nie był na to gotowy... była zdana sama na siebie. Wyciągnęła scyzoryk, który zawsze nosiła w kieszeni, i myśląc, że uda jej się przestraszyć przeciwników krzykiem, wrzasnęła: - Nie zbliżać się! Cienie domyśliły się jej zamiarów i zaśmiały się tylko. Był to śmiech dziwaczny, przenikający do głębi duszy. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Klaudia rzuciła scyzorykiem w jednego z nich. Znów straszliwy rechot. Przepołowiony cień rozdwoił się. Dziewczyna zaczęła się cofać, tymczasem jeden z nich skoczył na Filipa i zaczął rozszarpywać mu twarz. Chłopak zaczął odpychać go z całej siły, właściwie bez rezultatu, bo skurczybyk uczepił mu się skóry na policzkach. Wreszcie Filip chwycił latarkę i instynktownie puścił promień światła na demona. Ten zniknął- a raczej spalił się- wśród wrzasków i złorzeczeń... Spojrzeli po sobie. To był to! Klaudia ochoczo chwyciła latarkę, jednak źle to rozegrała. Kiedy zbliżyła się do jednego z cieni, skupiając się na trafieniu go światłem, drugi złapał ją żelaznym uściskiem i wytrącił jej z ręki ustrojstwo. To dostało się już między gromadę wrogów. Na latarkę można już sobie było tylko nagwizdać... stracili ostatnią deskę ratunku. Tymczasem my, nieświadomi, co dzieje się z resztą grupy, wyszliśmy na polanę; wyglądała... hmm, jakby to ująć... tak dosyć nieziemsko. Była bardzo duża, ze spękaną ziemią, pokrytą gnieniegdzie pożółkłą trawą. Wszystko to, oświetlone dodatkowo księżycową poświatą, dawało niesamowity wygląd. Zaczęliśmy ją przemierzać w zupełnej ciszy, wciąż mając wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje. Nagle zadzwoniła komórka Marty. - Halo?- rzuciła w słuchawkę. - Gdzie wy jesteście?!- zabrzmiało z drugiej strony. Potem usłyszeliśmy pełen przerażenia, chóralny wrzask, wrzask druzgocący do szpiku kości. Wpadliśmy w panikę- Klaudii i Filipowi stało się coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Pobiegliśmy w lewo- Tomek był pewien, że stamtąd wyszliśmy. Weszliśmy w gęstwinę. Kiedy już wydawało nam się, że wyjdziemy w miejscu, w którym pozostawiliśmy naszych kompanów, nagle zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że... znajdujemy się w zagajniku, z którego dopiero co wyszliśmy. Koło zrobionego przeze mnie w krzaku otworu leżały te same truchła szczeniąt, a przy nich... stało drzewo ze szramami. Przed sobą widzieliśmy znaną już polanę. - Kręcimy się w kółko- wyszeptałam zbielałymi wargami.- Stąd nie ma wyjścia... Wciąż jeszcze nie tracąc nadziei, Tomek rozpaczliwie przebiegł przez krzaki. - Tędy- zakomenderował, wskazując ręką na wprost. Jednak wiedziałam, że sam nie wierzy w to, co mówi. Znów bezsilnie przedzieraliśmy się przez rosnące tam krzewy. Chyba nabawiłam się już wtedy paranoi... wciąż wydawało mi się, że widzę przesuwający się za nami cień. Ciągle odwracałam się, dręczyło mnie to i dręczyło. Nie mogłam zrobić spokojnie pięciu kroków. - Chyba już tu byliśmy- powiedziała Marta. - Też mi się tak wydaje- potwierdził Tomek i spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, kiedy po raz enty obejrzałam się za siebie.- Co ci jest, Pola? - Widzę cień, on nas śledzi- wyznałam.- Wy go nie widzicie? Nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi, bo moi towarzysze zaklęli, kiedy po raz trzeci znaleźliśmy się na polanie. Poczułam, że zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to słowa Marty: "Stąd nie ma wyjścia", i Tomka, który wskazywał kolejny kierunek i mówił: "Tędy chodźmy, tędy!". Potem straciłam przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłam, pożałowałam, że w ogóle to nastąpiło. Czułam w głowie ogromny ciężar, a we wszystkich kończynach odrętwienie. To było nie do zniesienia. Przerażenie powróciło do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Chwilę zajęło mi zorientowanie się, że... wiszę głową w dół! Gdy udało mi się, napinając kark, spojrzeć na wprost siebie, ujrzałam bezkształtną masę. Nie była to po prostu czarna kula bez żadnej formy, tylko... nie umiem tego opisać ani do niczego porównać. Musielibyście zobaczyć to sami. Oblał mnie zimny pot, gdyż nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałam, i czułam na sobie, że to coś mnie obserwuje. I wtedy zaczęło się przemieniać. Momentalnie zmieniało swoją postać, stając się raz człowiekiem, raz zwierzęciem, raz Bóg wie czym. Mieniło mi się w oczach. - Przestań!- wrzasnęłam. Posłuchał mnie- ale nie dlatego, że był mi posłuszny, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu, przybrawszy postać wysokiego mężczyzny o ogolonej głowie, stwierdził: -Chyba tacy ludzie u was budzą pietra, nie? Nie odpowiedziałam na to pytanie. Bałam się go. - Kim jesteś?!- zawołałam. - Cóż... mogę być, czym tylko zechcę. W tym przypadku jestem twoim najgorszym koszmarem. Ale jajogłowi z twojego świata nazywają mnie Slechtem. Po tych słowach zaczęła się prawdziwa kaźń... Dalsze moje wspomnienia znaczy cierpienie. Okropne, piekielne cierpienie, o jakim nawet wam się nie śniło. Sama już nie wiedziałam, co było gorsze. Zwisanie głową w dół przez kilkadziesiąt godzin praktycznie bez możliwości ruchu, czy długie godziny spędzone w średniowiecznym narzędziu tortur zwanym żelazną dziewicą, gdzie nie mogłam jeść, pić, i ledwo oddychałam. Przypiekanie nad ogniem czy mordercze przykładanie do nagiego ciała cholernie lodu. Hiszpański but czy okładanie pejczem. Rozcinanie skóry czy traktowanie oczu żrącymi substancjami. Wiele godzin bez jedzenia, czy bez snu. Ale najgorsze było chyba to, że musiałam patrzyć, jak cierpią moi towarzysze... Nieraz rzucałam się Slechtowi do nóg, błagając o litość, ale to jeszcze bardziej motywowało go do sprawiania nam bólu... obok siebie widziałam, jak u sufitu umierają w straszliwej agonii ludzie i zwierzęta... Któregoś razu Bartek postanowił zbluzgać Slechta, aby dać upust swojej złości i ujawnić prawdę. Mówił, że mógłby nawet po tym umrzeć, chce tylko temu monstrum wykrzyczeć w twarz, co o nim myśli. - Tak cię bawi patrzenie na nasz ból?! - Tak, aż tak bardzo- odparł Slecht ze spokojem. - Ty sukinsynu! Brzydzę się tobą! - Nie ty jeden. - Jesteś sadystą i potworem, który w ogóle nie powinien żyć... - Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Wasze życie byłoby piękniejsze. No ale ze mnie już taki okrutnik. Slecht- pamiętajcie, że mógł przybrać dowolną postać- był wtedy czarnowłosą kobietą. Spojrzał ( lub spojrzała) więc na Bartka ironicznie jak tylko kobiety potrafią, i rzekła głosem ociekającym sarkazmem: - Jeszcze jakieś komplementy? Po pewnym czasie zaczęłam tracić zmysły. Często mdlałam. Wreszcie obudziłam się przywieszona za szyję do belki u sufitu. Pode mną stał Slecht, nadal w swojej męskiej postaci. Trzymał pejcz i uśmiechał się do mnie wyczekująco. Zapłakałam. Wiedziałam, o co mu chodziło. Nie miałam wielkich problemów z podjęciem decyzji. W taki oto sposób stałam się pomocnikiem Slechta. Złożył mi ofertę: miałam do wyboru albo cierpienie razem z moimi przyjaciółmi, albo cierpienie tylko moich przyjaciół. Warunek był jeden: to ja miałam zadawać im ból, aby mój "szef" mógł zająć się innymi ofiarami. Wybrałam drugą opcję. Zawsze płakałam, kiedy zadawałam ból Tomkowi, Marcie, a także Bartkowi, Filipowi i Klaudii, którzy pojawili się tu już wcześniej. Trochę łatwiej było z dręczeniem poznanych już satanistów, którzy jednak nie zdołali uciec temu potworowi. Gdy tak teraz na to patrzę- lepiej by było, gdyby oni zabili nas na samym początku, by nie znosić już potem tych wszystkich tortur. Nie wiem, ile to trwało... nie wiem, po jakim czasie nadeszło wybawienie. A nadeszło dosyć niespodziewanie. Noc była bardzo deszczowa, co dopasowywało się idealnie do mojego nastroju- wtedy pogrążona już byłam w głębokiej depresji. Bałam się każdego szmeru, teraz już wiem, jak to się nazywa- nerwica. Moi kumple chcieli, żebym im pomogła. Ale ja nie mogłam tego zrobić- nie żebym nie chciała, tylko lękałam się Slechta, że on wszystko zobaczy. W końcu, umierając ze strachu, uwolniłam ich. Dalej już wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Wykorzystaliśmy to, że był akurat w ludzkiej postaci. Wpadliśmy do jednej z sal tortur, Tomek zdzielił go wyrwaną z podłogi deską, reszta go otoczyła. Walczył jak byk, ale my byliśmy zdesperowani. Wreszcie Marta wbiła mu w klatkę piersiową jeden z jego przyrządów- nóż rzeźniczy. Widziałam, jak kona. Potem zamiast radości ogarnęła nas panika, najszybciej jak mogliśmy wybiegliśmy z siedziby wroga. Jak w transie pędziliśmy wciąż przed siebie. Zostawiłam przyjaciół w tyle. Słyszałam ich wrzaski, ale nie odwróciłam się. Liczyło się tylko to, co jest przede mną, i aby znaleźć się jak najdalej stamtąd. Wiedziałam, iż po jakimś czasie ich kroki za mną ucichły, ale byłam zbyt przerażona, żeby się zatrzymać. Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłam żadnego z nich. Lecz strach pozostał. To, że Slecht żyje nadal, nie ulega wątpliwości. Wiem, że potrafi usuwać swym ofiarom pamięć- czytałam dużo o przypadkach zetknięcia się z nim- i wiem, czemu mnie jej nie usunął. Chciał, abym nadal się dręczyła, abym nigdy nie zapomniała. Od tamtej pory nie mam już żadnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, boję się, że on po mnie wróci. To ze strachu wcisnęłam policji bajeczkę o grupie przestępczej, która porwała nas dla okupu. Nie dało się ukryć, że miałam głębokie stany lękowe, nerwicę, depresję, i- nowość- początki paranoi. Rodzice zabierali mnie do psychologa, tam jakaś baba zadawała mi idiotyczne pytania i mówiła słodkim głosem, że już nie ma się czego bać, że już po wszystkim. I to się nazywało "terapia". Lecz ja wiedziałam, że nie jest po wszystkim. Dawali mi jakieś specjalne leki na uspokojenie. Nigdy tego nie zażywałam, wiedziałam, że po tym człowiek jest jeszcze bardziej sfiksowany. Dopiero wyczerpana bezsennymi nocami, kiedy spędzałam długie godziny chowając się pod kołdrą i bojąc się mojego oprawcy, skapitulowałam i zaczęłam to brać. Żeby tętno mi się zmniejszyło, żeby na chwilę zażyć spokoju, żeby zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Na próżno. Minęło już sześćdziesiąt lat, nie ma już takich dziewiczych lasów, tamten feralny został dwadzieścia lat temu wycięty w pień. Mój stan psychiczny się nie zmienił pomimo kasy ładowanej w różnorakie terapie, wciąż żyję w niepokoju. I modlę się do Boga, żeby już nigdy nie poczuć tego zapachu, tego przerażającego zapachu, który towarzyszył mi podczas wszystkich tortur. Teraz, gdy piszę te słowa, czuję walerianę. Bądźcie zdrowi. Czas się pożegnać, chyba już na zawsze... _________________________________________________________________________ Autorka: Marta the WriterDyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład Udział wzięli: *Marta ( Marta the Writer) *Tomek (Snickersowaty) *Klaudia ( Nieogarnieta) *Bartek ( Księzycowy serek z Biedronki) *Filip ( JazzJackrabbit07) *Pola (bohaterka fikcyjna) Kategoria:Marta the Writer Kategoria:Horror